Im Wandel der Zeit
by Sam St. James
Summary: Die Entwicklung des Verhältnisses AxI im Laufe der Jahre. Alucards POV. R&R!
1. Prolog: Im Schatten des Kreuzes

Prolog – im Schatten des Kreuzes

„Meister?" Wie immer erhielt er keine Antwort auf seine Frage, wie schon seit so langer Zeit, in der Arthur Hellsing ihn ignorierte und ihn hier unten in diesem Loch, diesem Verlies, umgeben von einem starken Bannkreis eingesperrt hatte um sich und seine Familie vor ihm zu schützen. Wie lächerlich! Glaubte Arthur tatsächlich, dass er seiner Familie etwas antun würde, jetzt wo er jene Vorahnung gehabt hatte? Aber der ignorante Arthur wusste von alldem nichts, wusste nicht was Alucard für die Zukunft der Hellsings vorausgesehen hatte und wollte es vermutlich auch nicht wissen, von seinem Stolz und der dummen irrationalen menschlichen Angst fehlgeleitet. Deshalb hatte er sich auch so viel Mühe gegeben ihn hier einzusperren, hatte viel seiner eigenen Lebenskraft benutzt um ein starkes Siegel aufzubrechen, damit sein Leben unnötig verkürzt und ohne es zu wissen seine gesamte Nachkommenschaft mit Magie verseucht, in einem Maße, dass nicht einmal er wirklich abschätzen konnte. Dennoch, trotz Aufwendung dieser mächtigen Kräfte, trotz der Verschwendung von soviel Lebenskraft, die man viel nützlicher hätte einsetzen können, war es Arthur nicht gelungen ihn völlig zu bannen, ihn völlig seiner Kräfte zu berauben, sodass Alucard noch immer in der Lage war alle Geschehnisse in Hellsing Manor zu beobachten und somit mitzuverfolgen was die armseligen Menschen dort oben taten um zu versuchen die Vampire und Ghouls, die jetzt ohne ihn weitaus leichteres Spiel hatten, zu bekämpfen und in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Zugegeben, man hatte mit Hilfe neu entwickelter Waffen, verbesserter Munition und einer härteren Ausbildung für die Truppe viele Fortschritte erreicht, aber nie würden sie die gleichen Leistungen erbringen wie er es konnte.

Ja, in der Tat, er hatte gute, präzise, zwar sehr blutige, aber doch stets erfolgreiche Arbeit in den Diensten seines jetzigen Herren geleistet, solange, bis dieser begonnen hatte ihn zu fürchten, seine für den Menschen nicht klar abschätzbaren Fähigkeiten als beängstigend einzustufen, was schließlich dazu führte das Arthur, in seiner dummen, irrationalen Furcht vor eventueller Gefahr für die Familie die er aufzubauen im Begriff war, zu drastischen, übereilten und völlig überflüssigen, viele Menschenleben und noch mehr Blut kostenden Maßnahmen griff. Er hatte ihn hier unten in das Verlies eingesperrt auf das er hier an diesem wahrhaft gottverlassenen Ort in der Einsamkeit seines trostlosen steinernen Gefängnisses vor sich hin schmoren und verrotten sollte und das war ihm, entgegen seiner persönlichen Überzeugung nur gelungen weil Alucard sich damit abgefunden hatte und, von einer Zukunftsvision, die ihm eine positive Entwicklung der Dinge voraussagte geleitet, davon absah sich wirklich zu wehren, sonst hätte es Arthur Hellsing niemals geschafft ihn einzusperren, egal was er versucht hätte, da die Hellsings zwar über leichte magische Fähigkeiten verfügten, zumindest Arthur ihm aber noch hoffnungslos unterlegen gewesen wäre.

Langezeit saß er also in seinem steinernen unterirdischen Gefängnis und… ja, so seltsam es klang, so wenig man es von einer so mächtigen Kreatur der Nacht wie er es war erwarten mochte, er hoffte, hoffte darauf das seine Vision richtig wäre und er eines Tages, unter einem neuen Herren, aus diesem Verlies befreit würde. Während all dieser Zeit ließ er aber seinen jetzigen Herren, auch wenn dieser ihn offenkundig verachtete und zu vergessen, so wie er ihn hier herunter verbannt hatte, die Erinnerung an seine Existenz aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen suchte, nicht aus den Augen und verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte peinlichst genau, beobachtete ihn durch seine übernatürlichen Sinne aus den Schatten heraus. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn sich noch frei zu bewegen, sich überhaupt über die Mauern seiner Verbannung hinaus zu rühren; er konnte nur als nichtmaterielle Gestalt in den Schatten versuchen etwas über die Welt aus der man ihn ausgeschlossen hatte zu erfahren.

Deshalb entging es ihm auch nicht, als Arthur Hellsing ein Kind, ein Nachfolger, zum Schrecken aller, eine Tochter geboren wurde, da man eigentlich auf einen Jungen, einen Erben für die Hellsing Organisation, für die heilige Aufgabe die den Hellsings oblag, nämlich den königlich-protestantischen Ritterorden ruhmreich zum Schutz des vereinigen Königreiches zu führen, gehofft hatte, da bisher alle Sirs der altehrwürdigen Hellsingfamilie, so wie es den Traditionen entsprach, männlich gewesen waren. Die Geburt des Mädchens, man nannte sie Integral, ein sehr seltener, zugegeben ausgefallener und etwas exotischer Name, war deshalb eine Art Schock für die Familie, zumal Arthur nicht mehr wirklich der Jüngste war und zum Schrecken aller auch seine Frau kurz nach der Geburt des kleinen Mädchens dahinschied, Arthur sich somit fast jeglicher Chancen auf ein weiteres Kind beraubt sah. Nach langwierigen Beratungen mit der Krone entschied man, auch gegen alle Konventionen, dass dieses kleine Mädchen, die kleine Integral, die wie er bemerkte herrlich strahlend blaue Augen, eine erstaunlich dunkle goldene Haut und unglaublich helle, ja fast weiße Haare hatte, egal was passierte die Nachfolge ihres Vaters antreten sollte, wenn sie erwachsen wäre oder Arthur nicht länger die Möglichkeit gegeben war seine Pflicht ordentlich weiterhin auszuüben.

Damit war allerdings, etwas das Alucard mit Erstaunen feststellte, vor allen Dingen für das Mädchen die Konsequenz involviert, dass sie keine normale Erziehung, Kindheit und schon gar nicht die Kindheit eines Mädchens haben würde, weil sie sich in der Welt, auf die man sie bereits in sehr zartem Alter mit Unterrichtsstunden, die anderen Kindern sicher seltsam erschienen wären, für Integral, die einen wachen und scharfen Verstand aufwies jedoch bald zum Alltag werden sollten, vorzubereiten suchte, als Frau würde kaum behaupten können, ständig dazugezwungen in der männlichen Domäne, die sie erben würde, darum zu kämpfen akzeptiert zu werden um sich durchsetzen zu können. Man begann Integral in den Anstands- und Verhaltensregeln der englischen Adelsgesellschaft zu unterrichten, genauso wie sie fechten und reiten lernte und in Religion, Mystik, Okkultismus von ihrem Vater unterrichtet wurde, lange bevor sie in die Grundschule kam. Sie war eine gute Schülerin, eine sehr gelehrige noch dazu, die zumindest ihrem Vater gegenüber niemals wiedersprach und der Ernst mit dem sie die ihr erteilten Aufgaben erledigte, war für ein Kind ihres Alters regelrecht erschreckend.

Alucard fand bald Gefallen daran das kleine Mädchen, welches ständig irgendwelche Schrammen oder Kratzer, beziehungsweise aufgeschlagene Knie unter ihren langen dunklen Röcken und der weißen Bluse zu verstecken suchte, zu beobachten, dass mit seiner wahrlich exotischen Erscheinung zudem auch noch sehr angenehm anzusehen war, während sie lernte, übte und trainierte, alles tat um den Ansprüchen ihres Vaters gerecht zu werden, da sie sich offenbar ihrer Wichtigkeit und ihrer Aufgabe sehr bewusst war, zumal sie dies auch mit einem regelrecht erschreckenden Eifer tat der seinesgleichen suchte. Sie hatte etwas an sich das ihn faszinierte, nun vielleicht war es einfach jener starke Wille, den man unter anderem auch als Sturheit und Starrsinn bezeichnen konnte, ihre Überzeugung niemals aufzugeben, egal wie viele Niederlagen und Misserfolge sie zuvor erlitt und ihr unüberwindbarer Stolz, der selbst unter Vampiren mittlerweile zur Seltenheit geworden war; Eigenschaften die er bei Menschen oftmals vermisste und deshalb schon als für diese armselige Spezies verloren glaubte, weshalb dieses kleine Mädchen ihm eine völlig neue Sichtweise zu eröffnen schien; auch wenn es ungemein übereilt und überaus übertrieben gewesen wäre, es als Hoffnung bezeichnen zu wollen.

Die private Kapelle der Hellsings, die sich unweit des Herrenhauses befand und von dort aus sogar durch eine geheime unterirdische Passage in den Verliesen erreichbar war, die jetzt allerdings nicht mehr genutzt wurde, da die gesamte Untergrundsektion seit dem Tag seiner Verbannung in das Verlies versiegelt und unzugänglich war, war ein wahrhaft prachtvoller Bau mit einem unglaublich hohen Deckengewölbe, interessanten Freskos, Deckengemälden und neben wunderbaren Säulen und einem zwar recht nüchternen und doch gut gearbeiteten Altar, waren es die herrlichen Spitzbogenfenstern, die die Gestalt der Kapelle dominierten. Die Kapelle war zusammen mit dem Haupthaus angelegt worden und hatte genau die gleiche Geschichte wie das Herrenhaus auf diesen Ländereien hinter sich, diese Zeit aber weitaus weniger beschädigt überstanden, fast so als würde das Gotteshaus tatsächlich vom allmächtigen Herren beschützt, auch wenn Alucard erstens nicht daran glauben wollte und zweitens, er dann auch der Meinung war, dass der werte Herrgott doch lieber die gesamte Hellsingfamilie schützen sollte, anstatt seine Kraft auf ein Gebäude zu verschwenden, immerhin lebten, dienten, kämpften und starben die Hellsings schon seit Generationen für diesen Gott, die Sache der Kirche und ihr Land.

Soweit Alucard sich erinnern konnte, war diese kleine Kirche, denn als solches konnte man die Kapelle durchaus bezeichnen, früher einmal für alle Menschen im Umkreis zugänglich, da die öffentlichen Gottesdienste dort abgehalten wurden. Mittlerweile war sie aber nur noch für Angestellte der Hellsing Organisation zugänglich, da das gesamte Gut der Hellsings für die Öffentlichkeit unzugänglich und streng bewacht war.

Integral, die für ihre zwölf Jahre ausgesprochen groß war und, von ihren langen Haaren einmal abgesehen, durch ihr oftmals etwas burschikoses Auftreten wie ein Junge wirkte, was besonders im Vergleich mit Gleichaltrigen auffiel, hielt sich meist dann in der Kapelle auf, wenn sie etwas bedrückt war. Das war nur verständlich, da sie niemanden hatte mit dem sie darüber sprechen konnte was sie bedrückte, oder dem sie sich mit ihren Sorgen und Problemen anvertrauen konnte, da sie wusste, dass sie stark sein musste und sie ihren Vater, der in ihr so gern sein kleines, starkes Mädchen sehen mochte, auf gar keinen Fall enttäuschen wollte.

Sie war völlig allein in dem großen Kirchengebäude, sodass bedingt durch die enorme Größe des Bauwerkes und der Tatsache, dass nur ein einziger, noch dazu so kleiner, verschwindend zarter Mensch sich darin befand, eine fast gespenstische Stille zwischen den hohen dicken Mauern herrschte. Es war noch so früh am Morgen, dass auf der Wiese, die sie als Abkürzung für den Weg überquert hatte noch der Tau gestanden hatte und ihre leicht nassen Fußabdrücke deshalb am Eingangsbereich auf den Steinen noch deutlich sichtbar waren. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die riesigen im Osten gelegenen Fenster hinter dem Altar mit dem Kreuz, sodass sich der Schatten des Kreuzes vor ihrer auf den Stufen vor dem Altar knieenden Gestalt aufwarf, während sie selbst, vor allen Dingen wegen dem ansonsten noch recht dämmrigen Zwielicht, in gleißendes Licht getaucht schien, dass ihre Haare funkeln und von scheinbar himmlischer Glorie erfüllt glänzen ließ. Sie wirkte wie eine kleine zarte Puppe, filigran und ungemein zerbrechlich, vielleicht aus feinem Porzellan gefertigt, oder so als ob sie eine exquisite Statue aus Marmor wäre, die in jener demütigen Haltung für die Ewigkeit von einem hervorragenden Künstler festgehalten wurde um den Herrn, jenen so grausamen Gott, den die gläubigen Christen so gern als gnädig und barmherzig ansahen, auf Ewig zu anzuflehen. Denn sie wirkte so unendlich unschuldig, so zierlich und fein, dass sie wahrlich nur ein kleiner anmutiger Engel, ein graziles heiliges Geschöpf sein konnte, das auf den Stufen vor dem Altar knieend Gott anrief, während der ätherische Glanz des Himmelsreiches herabfärbte und das zarte Wesen mit einem Schimmern von Seligkeit überzog.

Staubflocken, vom Licht der hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet, tanzten flirrend in der trockenen Luft des alten Gemäuers, umschwirrten ihre Gestalt und ihre Stimme war ein leises Flüstern als sie, mit gesenktem Kopf in der Einsamkeit betete um ihre Sorgen und Probleme, mit denen sie von den Erwachsenen allein gelassen wurde, wenigstens dem Herrn mitzuteilen, der ihr Gehör schenkte ohne dass sie befürchten musste jemanden damit zu enttäuschen. Das war sicher äußerst naiv von ihr, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht zu diesem Charakterzug neigte, dies sicherlich aufgrund der Erziehung, die man ihr hatte angedeihen lassen, gar nicht konnte, da selbst er stark bezweifelte, dass jemand, der bereits mit fünf Jahren komplizierte lateinische Beschwörungsformeln auswendig rezitieren konnte und dabei erstaunlicherweise sogar wusste was er damit unter Umständen zu bewirken im Stande war, oder dass jemand, der in ebendiesem zarten Alter einem ohne lange nachzudenken die Schwachstellen eines normalen Vampirs oder Ghouls zu nennen vermochte, sich besonders lange Naivität bewahren konnte, obwohl sie diese kindlichen Wesenszüge durchaus aufwies. Aber wenigstens fand sie so die Möglichkeit ihre Ängste, Probleme und Sorgen loszuwerden, damit ihre Seele davon nicht belastet wurde.

„…darum bitte ich dich, beschütze meinen Vater und hilf mir, damit ich der mir gestellten Aufgabe gerecht werde. Herr erbarme dich." Sie machte eine Pause und seufzte, es war ein gequältes Seufzen, bei dem es fast so aussah als würde ihre ganze zierliche Gestalt davon geschüttelt, bevor sie leise, mit gesetzter und vollklingender Stimme weitermurmelte. „Ich glaube an Gott den Vater, den Allmächtigen, den Schöpfer des Himmels und der Erde, und an Jesus Christus, seinen eingeborenen Sohn, unsern Herrn…" Irgendwo draußen schrie ein Vogel, Alucard war sich nicht sicher welcher es war, ein anderer antwortete und die ersten Geräusche des allmählich erwachenden Haushalts von Hellsing Manor drangen gedämpft in das Innere der Kapelle, schienen jedoch die junge Integral, die das Glaubensbekenntnis völlig unbeirrt fortsetzte, nicht im Mindesten zu stören. „…ich glaube an den heiligen Geist, die heilige Christliche Kirche, Gemeinschaft der Heiligen, Vergebung der Sünden, Auferstehung der Toten und das ewige Leben. Amen." Sie hielt ihren Kopf noch ein paar weitere Minuten gesenkt, das Sonnenlicht fing sich auf ihrer weißen Bluse und Staubflocken bildeten eine strahlende Korona um ihren Kopf, bevor sie aufstand, sich die durch das Knien entstandenen Falten mit der Hand aus ihrem langem Rock strich, einen Moment nachdenkend Inne zu halten schien, die Stirn schließlich verwirrt in Falten legte und sich plötzlich genau zu der Stelle umwandte an der er sich in den mittlerweile vom immer ausgiebiger hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht weichgezeichneten Schatten verborgen hielt um sie zu beobachten. Zeichen angestrengten Nachdenkens spiegelten sich in ihrem noch sehr kindlichen Gesicht, sie rückte ihre rahmenlose Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder ins Freie.

Er wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte.

Lediglich die nassen Fußspuren im Eingangsbereich, die jedoch bald darauf mit der ansteigenden Temperatur verdunsteten, verschwanden, wiesen noch für ein paar Momente auf den einzigen Besucher der Kapelle zu dieser frühen Stunde hin und ließen ihn noch ein paar Minuten lang völlig gebannt auf jene vom Sonnenlicht erhellte Stelle direkt vor dem Schatten des Kreuzes starren, an dem bis vor wenigen Augenblicken ein kleiner unschuldiger Engel gekniet und gebetet hatte, bevor er sich langsam zurückzog und ihm nichts blieb bis auf diesen flüchtigen Eindruck der Göttlichkeit, während um ihn herum nichts als kalter, toter Stein war. Genauso kalt, tot und leblos wie er selbst es nunmehr seit vielen Jahren, ja Jahrhunderten war, ohne dass es ihn jemals gestört hatte, aber der Gedanke an das kleine Mädchen, wie es sich vor dem Schatten des Kreuzes abhob und die Sonne auf ihm ruhte, erfüllte ihn für wenige Momente mit etwas, das fast an Wärme und Wohlwollen erinnerte, auch wenn er diese Gefühle seit so langer Zeit vergessen geglaubt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen versank er in den Schlaf, dem er sich immer wieder hingab, damit die Zeit ihm nicht so lang würde, in der er geduldig darauf wartete, dass dieses kleine Mädchen, dass er längst als denjenigen neuen Herren aus seiner Vision identifiziert hatte, die Voraussage erfüllte und ihn aus diesem Verlies befreite.

A/N: Das in diesem Kapitel verwendete Glaubensbekenntnis ist das apostolische Glaubensbekenntnis wie es in der deutschen vereinten evangelischen Kirche verwendet wird, deshalb stimmt es vermutlich nicht mit dem anglikanischen überein, da die anglikanische Kirche die alten Glaubensbekenntnisse aus der Zeit vor der Teilung der Konfessionen verwendet und ich leider nicht in der Lage war eines davon aufzutreiben. Auch habe ich keinen weiteren Einblick in die Gebräuche der anglikanischen Kirche.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 01: the Young and the Hopeless

N/A: Also… ursprünglich wollte ich zu jedem Kapitel eine Illustration mit veröffentlichen… aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit die Zeichnungen zu scannen und zu bearbeiten. Deshalb die Kapitel ohne Illustrationen, eventuell werde ich sie irgendwann nachliefern.

Samantha

Chapter 01 – Requiem; The Young And The Hopeless

"Meister?" Sie antwortete nicht, ja, zeigte nicht einmal mit einer klitzekleinen Regung, dass sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahm, sondern verharrte noch immer exakt genauso wie sie es in der letzten halben Stunde ohne jegliche Veränderung getan hatte. Die wenigen anderen Trauergäste waren längst gegangen, sie hatten ja in der Regel keine enge Beziehung zu Arthur Hellsing gehabt, vermutlich weil es schwer war sich einem Hellsing zu nähern und jetzt… jetzt war von den Hellsings, von dieser stolzen, willensstarken Adelsfamilie die sich seit Jahrhunderten, seit mehreren Generationen, trotzig gegen die Vampire, jene teilweise uralten und übermächtigen Wesen, die schon als eigene recht fortschrittliche Kultur existiert hatten als die Menschen kaum mehr als knurrende Laute zum Kommunizieren nutzten, behauptete, niemand mehr übrig als das kleine Mädchen, hinter dessen Rücken er in etwa zwei Meter Entfernung stand, das ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne eine Träne zu vergießen, ohne überhaupt größere emotionale Regungen zu zeigen, soeben ihren Vater, ihren letzten Verwandten auf dieser Welt beerdigt hatte, nur um völlig allein zurückzubleiben, von einem alten Butler und ihm selbst, einem Monster, einmal abgesehen. Außerdem war die kleine Integral mit einer Bürde belastet die schon so manchen erwachsenen Mann vor ihr in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Direkt vor der Beerdigung war sie eingesegnet und von der Queen zum Ritter geschlagen worden, hatte die offizielle Nachfolge als Leiterin des königlich protestantischen Ritterordens, der geheim agierenden Hellsing Organisation übernommen und diese Last lag nun schwer auf ihren schmalen dreizehnjährigen Schultern.

Sie starrte in die Leere, ihre eisblauen Augen blickten ins Nichts, vermutlich richteten sie sich zurück in die Vergangenheit, zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie noch nicht so allein gewesen war, zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem ihr Vater lebte, an dem an den für sie fast tödlich endenden Verrat ihres Onkels noch nicht zu denken war, weil überhaupt noch nicht zur Debatte stand, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Jahre die Leitung der Organisation hätte übernehmen sollen; vielleicht sah sie zurück auf Momente in denen sie glücklich gewesen war, um sie in ihrem Herzen zu bewahren, da ihr wohl klar war, dass sie in nächster Zukunft wenig Glück oder Anlass zu Freude verspüren würde.

Zeit… ja, die Zeit war ein grausames Experiment, eine überaus gnadenlose Einrichtung. Sie spielte mit den Menschen ohne wirklich auf sie zu achten, denn er ging davon aus, dass die Menschen der Zeit völlig gleichgültig waren, falls die Zeit überhaupt etwas empfinden konnte. Sie bestimmte die Leben der Menschen, ihre armseligen Versuche etwas in der kurzen Spanne, die ihnen die Zeit – von ihnen oftmals fälschlicherweise als Schicksal benannt – zugedachte zu erreichen, die Welt zu verändern. Als ob das ihnen in den vielleicht siebzig Jahren vergönnt sein würde, von denen sie ohnehin nur vielleicht dreißig effektiv nutzen konnten wenn nicht vorher schon das Schicksal zuschlug.

Schicksal… das einzige Schicksal der Menschen bestand einzig und allein darin geboren zu werden, ewig zu Streben nach Dingen die sie sowieso nicht haben konnten und ohne wirklich eine Chance zu haben etwas zu erreichen, an diesem Streben zu Grunde zu gehen und diese Welt schließlich wieder zu verlassen. Manchmal spielte die Zeit ihr perfides Spiel von Sein und Sterben besonders grausam und rief ihre Opfer früher zurück als erwartet, wobei sie den Zurückbleibenden in der Regel tiefen Schmerz, seelische Komplikationen bis hin zur Verzweiflung aufgrund ihrer eigenen Schwäche, jener dummen Emotionalität, die der menschlichen Spezies sozusagen als hinderliches Laster zu Eigen war und sie teilweise unberechenbar, aber doch auch genauso in ihren Handlungen vorhersagbar machte, bescherte. Ohne es jetzt schon zu wissen oder es auch nur ansatzweise begreifen zu können, verspürte die junge Integra, jenes ihn so faszinierende kleine Mädchen, dessen köstliches Blut ihn erweckte als es seine Lippen netzte und dessen herrlich reichhaltigen Geschmack er sich im Geiste bewahrte, vielleicht die Fatalität und die Ironie die über alldem hier lag. Ja, in der Tat, ihrem Vater war nach ihrem Ermessen sicherlich nicht genügend Zeit geblieben, nicht genügend Zeit um ihr alles beizubringen, nicht genügend Zeit um sie weiterhin behütet und beschützt aufwachsen zu lassen, aber ihr selbst hatte die Zeit eine weitaus interessantere Rolle in diesem Spiel des Lebens, ja die Bezeichnung erschien ihm recht passend, in jenem endlosen Reigen von Entstehen und Vergehen zugedacht, ohne dass sie davon etwas wusste, oder in nächster Zeit erfahren würde, denn… es war besser schlafende Hunde – nun, der Ausdruck schlafende Engel erschien ihm angesichts des wahrlich hübschen und unschuldigen Kindes eher passend – nicht zu wecken, noch nicht.

Es war schwer zu erraten was sie dachte, falls sie überhaupt etwas in jenen vielleicht für sie düsteren Momenten dachte, denn sie schien erstarrt, völlig unberührbar, so als stände sie ganz allein auf der Welt, ohne dass die Zeit für sie eine Rolle spielte. Er konnte ihren Geist nur ganz entfernt als ein leises aber stetes Wispern wahrnehmen, selbst wenn er sich direkt auf sie konzentrierte; soweit entfernt, so entrückt war sie von der Welt, der nach menschlichem Ermessen sicherlich grausamen Realität und der kühlen Nacht, die bereits begann den Himmel langsam mit dunkleren Blautönen zu überziehen und aus dem hellen Azur ein dunkles Marine werden ließ.

Seit die letzte Schaufel dunkler Erde das Grab geschlossen hatte stand Integral da und starrte auf den Grabstein, so als wäre sie in einer kleinen Blase außerhalb von Raum und Zeit, und deren strenger Reglementierung, auf ewig eingefroren, festgesetzt in der Ewigkeit und nur die Tatsache, dass sie hin und wieder blinzelte, und dass er mit seinem feinen Gehör ihren erstaunlich langsamen Herzschlag leise hören konnte, während ihr Kinderherz wohl insgesamt kurz davor war zu zerspringen wenn die Trauer es fest einschnürte, zeugten davon dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben und keine Statue war.

Sie hatte keine Träne vergossen, er hatte sie bisher nie weinen sehen, nicht an dem Tag als sie ihn aus der Zelle befreite, nicht in den zwei Tagen danach und auch nicht bei der Beerdigung, bei der Einsegnung oder der Ritterschlagung. Sie war sehr ruhig gewesen, ruhiger als es vielleicht für ein Kind, denn das war sie definitiv nach menschlicher Einschätzung noch, richtig gewesen wäre, denn ihre kühle Ruhe, ihr nichtssagender Gesichtsausdruck, der bestenfalls milde Gleichgültigkeit ausdrückte, waren selbst für ihn erschreckend gewesen. Er hatte das Gewicht gespürt, dass auf ihr ruhte, als sie ihn letzte Nacht im ehemaligen Büro ihres Vaters ansah, er hatte diesen Blick aus ihren eisblauen Augen gesehen, so tieftraurig, dass es selbst ihm, dem recht gefühllosen Monster fast das Herz gebrochen hätte.

Er hatte Gesehen was die Zukunft für sie bereithielt. Sie würde leiden, das stand außer Frage, sie würde aber durch dieses Leiden wachsen, erstarken und dann… dann würde sie Vollkommenheit erreichen, eine Vollkommenheit die für Menschen eigentlich völlig ausgeschlossen blieb. Hätte er ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen müssen, während der kurz aufblitzenden Vision, hätte er über die Ironie gelacht… die verfluchte Ironie, dass er wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit an sie würde gebunden bleiben und die Tatsache, dass ihn der Gedanke an seine Versklavung zum ersten Mal seit er gefangen wurde, nicht abschreckte, sondern ganz im Gegenteil zufrieden stimmte.

Er kannte sie erst zwei Tage, aber er hatte etwas ganz entscheidendes über sie gelernt: sie war völlig unberechenbar. Egal wie sehr er meinte die Menschen zu kennen, ihre vorrangigen Handlungsmotive zu verstehen, so sehr widersprach sie alldem. Ihre Entschlossenheit, jene Willenstärke, die er einfach nur bewundern konnte, machten sie zu einem Wesen dessen Handlungen zwar auch einem gewissen Muster folgten, sich jedoch auch ganz entschieden vom eigentlich erwarteten unterscheiden konnten, weil sie innerlich ihrer eigenen Logik folgte, die niemandem sonst ersichtlich oder gar verständlich war. Er nahm an, wenn es anders wäre, hätte sie sich vielleicht so, wie man es eigentlich von ihr erwartet hatte, der Hoffnungslosigkeit hingegeben, die über ihr und über diesem Ort wie ein düsteres Omen, ein finsterer Geist der Vergangenheit zu schweben schien und damit vermutlich ihr Verderben gefunden, aber sie war anders, anders als jedes andere menschliche Kind in ihrem Alter; anders als die menschliche Spezies überhaupt, ohne etwas davon zu ahnen.

Walter hatte ihn hergebeten, das hieß, der alte Angel of Death hatte ihn gebeten herzukommen, damit er selbst zurück ins Anwesen gehen konnte um alles für den jungen, gerade erst inthronierten Sir vorzubereiten, damit sie sich nicht um Belanglosigkeiten kümmern musste. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Butler nicht wollte, dass sie allein war, denn obwohl auch er gewiss an ihre innere Stärke glaubte, so wusste er aus Erfahrung sicherlich auch, dass jeder mit einem solchen Verlust, wie sie ihn erlitten hatte, allein umgehen musste und vor allen Dingen lernen musste ihn für sich selbst zu verarbeiten. Walter hatte sie deshalb allein zurückgelassen, damit sie sich über ihre eigenen Gedanken klar werden konnte, ohne sich durch die Nähe von jemand anderem bedrängt zu fühlen und hatte deshalb ihn hergebeten, damit sie dennoch wissen sollte, dass sie keineswegs völlig allein und verlassen war. Auch darin lag Ironie. Walter vertraute also dem Monster, das es sie trösten würde oder ihr wenigstens in irgendeiner Form Trost versprach. Die Zeiten änderten sich offenbar.

Sie sah hübsch aus, richtig niedlich, um es mit den Worten zu sagen, die er von einigen der wenigen Besucher aufgeschnappt hatte, die ihr ihr herzliches Beileid erklärt hatten. Sie trug ein schwarzes Samtkleid, das mit weißer Spitze um den Kragen herum abgesetzt war und ihn, was seine Machart betraf, an längst vergangene Zeiten erinnerte. Darüber trug sie einen schwarzen Mantel aus schwerem Wollstoff, und passend dazu einen dunklen Hut an dem eine weiße Rose steckte; ein kleines Kreuz prangte auf ihrer Brust, ihre Beine steckten in einer schwarzen Strumpfhose und fast kniehohen Stiefeln. Leute, die nur ihr Äußeres, ihre gezwungene Ruhe sahen, konnten meinen sie trauerte gar nicht; die wenigen aber, die sie besser kannten, es waren in der Tat nur sehr wenige, oder die, wie er, manchmal das kurze Aufflackern von Gefühlen, von Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit und Trauer, spüren konnten, sahen, dass sich hinter ihrer gefassten Fassade ein am Boden zerstörtes Kind in die Dunkelheit kauerte und versuchte sich in den schwarzen Mantel des Vergessens zu hüllen.

Es hätte ihn wirklich interessiert was sie dachte, was in ihrem Kopf vorging während sie dastand, einer Salzsäule gleich, der Wind ihr Haar zersauste, an ihren Sachen spielte und ihr Gesicht angesichts ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe definitiv bemerkenswert blass war, ohne dass sie irgendetwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen schien. Er hätte ihre Gedanken lesen können um es zu erfahren, aber… er konnte es nicht, erstens wollte er es möglicherweise nicht, denn ihre Privatsphäre musste selbst er vielleicht in jenem Moment wahren und zweitens, er konnte es nicht. Er hatte es versucht, aber er hatte feststellen müssen, dass er angesichts ihres seltsam abwesenden Zustandes überhaupt nicht bis zu ihr durchdringen konnte.

„Alucard?" er hörte ihre Stimme, es war nur ein leises Flüstern, das wohl für einen normalen Menschen vom wehenden kühlen Nachtwind und den erwachenden Geräuschen der Nacht geschluckt worden wäre, für ihn aber mit lauter Intensität sogar noch ein paar Momente in seinem Kopf nachklang, nachdem die Worte längst verklungen waren.

„Ja, Meister?" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, ihr Gesicht war ruhig und teilnahmslos, ihre weich geschwungenen Lippen formten einen ernsten, sehr zarten Mund, Stolz lag unverkennbar in ihrer Haltung als sie ihn mit hocherhobenem Kopf ansah und in ihren Augen brannte das Feuer der Entschlossenheit, das gnadenlose Feuer eines Geistes der soeben beschlossen hatte, dass es Zeit war den Krieg zu beginnen, den Krieg gegen die Zeit, gegen das Schicksal, gegen die nagende Vergangenheit, wohlwissend, dass sie zumindest gegen ihre Erinnerungen verlieren würde. Lodernder Kampfgeist sprach aus eisigen blauen Augen, während sich fast so etwas wie ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

„Gehen wir nach Hause." Sie schob ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht, eine Geste bei der er spürte wie sie Sorgen, Ängste, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer energisch mit ihrem festen Kämpferwillen zur Seite schob und wandte sich dann zum Gehen, bereit sich gegen alle Wellen, die das Meer der Zeit oder das Schicksal, oder wer auch immer, vor ihr auftürmen würde ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste anzukämpfen.

Er betrachtete einen Moment ihren geraden Rücken als sie gesetzten Schrittes den festgetretenen Weg des Friedhofs zurückging und fand, dass es ein Glück war, dass es doch manchmal noch Wesen mit einem ordentlichen Rückgrat gab; er hörte das Knirschen des Bodens unter ihren Füßen, und es klang ihm wie das Horn, dass die himmlischen Heerscharen in den Krieg führte. Wahrlich, die Zeit arbeitete stetig für Integra, ohne dass diese sich dieser mächtigen Verbündeten bewusst war.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 02: A sleeping Child

Chapter 02 – A Sleeping Child

„Meister…" er bekam überraschenderweise keine Antwort als er im Arbeitszimmer auftauchte um Bericht über die Mission abzulegen von der er gerade eben äußerst erfolgreich, wenn auch nicht völlig befriedigt, da der Gegner einfach viel zu schwächlich und daher wenig herausfordernd gewesen war, zurückkehrte. Es ging mit schnellen Schritten auf halb ein Uhr nachts zu, was keine unübliche Zeit für ihn selbst war, für die Kreatur der Nacht, die er nun einmal war; die meisten Bediensteten von Hellsing Manor, Menschen, weilten wahrscheinlich längst in irgendwelchen abgelegenen Traumwelten sodass es im riesigen Hauptgebäude des majestätischen Anwesens mit seinem riesigen Gebäudekomplex der von unglaublich weitläufigen Grünanlagen, zumeist Wäldern, gesäumt wurde, fast beängstigend still war. Die zwei alten, eher schon fast als antik zu bezeichnenden Tischlampen auf dem stabilen und mindestens ebenso alten Schreibtisch aus massivem Eichenholz erhellten nur spärlich den Raum, sodass die Schatten dicht, ja fast zu seltsamen Leben erweckt schienen, die Helligkeit bestenfalls ungenügend war und nur um den Tisch herum hatte sich eine, angesichts des Ausmaßes des Dunkels, regelrecht verschwindend kleine Insel aus seichtem, gelblich-warmen Licht, fast wie von flackernden Kerzen oder Gaslaternen, gebildet, die wirkte als würde sie trotzig, so wie die Person die sich seit etwa zwei Monaten neuerdings normalerweise hinter jenem Schreibtisch aufhielt – sein neuer Meister – versuchen der Dunkelheit zu wiederstehen, sie zu verbannen, anders als sein Meister, dabei aber auch nur mangelhaften Erfolg zu haben schien, denn der Schein der zwei alten Lampen verlor sich schon nach wenigen Metern in der Düsternis der Schatten, die aussahen als versuchten sie auch dieses Quäntchen an Licht zu schlucken.

Die Tatsache dass sie, sein neuer Meister, diese seltsame kleine, zierliche und doch so unglaublich starke Person, die ihn völlig faszinierte und es geschafft hatte seine Hochachtung nur wegen ihres so regelecht unmöglich festen Willens zu erringen, ganz anders als erwartet nicht antwortete schaffte es im ersten Moment fast ihn zu beunruhigen, da es, soweit er es wusste, eine durchaus alarmierende Zahl von Leuten gab, die sie am liebsten Tod und unter mindestens zwei Metern Erde begraben wissen wollten, etwas das er auf gar keinen Fall zulassen würde. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal warum! Wenn sie, der letzte Erbe der direkten Blutlinie von Abraham van Helsing, sterben würde wäre er frei, befreit von der eigentlich so erniedrigenden Versklavung durch eine menschliche Adelsfamilie und könnte endlich wieder ohne die ihm auferlegten und von den Menschen kontrollierten Beschränkungen auf der Erde sein „Unwesen" treiben. Aber irgendwie wollte er das nicht, nicht mehr, nicht um jeden Preis jedenfalls, zumal er sie ohnehin einfach hätte durch die Kugel ihres Onkels sterben lassen können, was er aus einem undefinierbaren Grund heraus nicht getan, sondern sie davor beschützt hatte. Im übrigen empfand er, was noch überraschender und in gewisser Weise damit definitiv noch weitaus seltsamer war, in der Regel sogar so etwas wie Vorfreude, sobald die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versunken war, was für ihn bedeutete, dass er sie im Arbeitszimmer aufsuchen und sie eventuell, vor ihrer Wahrnehmung noch verborgen, ein paar Augenblicke beobachten konnte, bevor sie ihn doch bemerkte und ihm meist eine Mission auftrug, von der er nach Beendigung Bericht erstatten musste.

In der Tat hätte er jetzt doch wirklich beinahe Beunruhigung empfunden, als sie auf sein offensichtliches Auftauchen nicht reagierte, was sie für gewöhnlich spätestens dann tat, falls sie ihn nicht eher bemerkte, besonders weil er sie reglos dasitzen sah, ihr Kopf auf den Tisch, auf die harte Tischplatte gesunken. Seine geschärften Sinne nahmen aber kein Blut wahr, definitiv ein gutes Zeichen, denn es ließ ihn ausschließen, dass sie ein Messer im Rücken stecken hatte und langsam verblutete, oder bereits an den Verletzungen gestorben war, nicht das man sie nicht auch auf andere, unblutige Art und Weise hätte umbringen können. Es gab weiß Gott – er benutzte diesen Ausdruck zugeben recht selten, was irgendwo natürlich durchaus verständlich war – genügend Leute, an deren Spitze ihr Onkel persönlich gestanden hatte, wobei die Betonung auf hatte lag, da er annahm der verräterische Bastard würde längst in den Vorhöfen der Hölle schmoren und dabei hoffentlich auf seine Kosten kommen was Schmerz, Qual und Folter anging, denen eine derartig hinterhältige Aktion zuzutrauen war.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Schreibtisch, der kleinen Insel aus Licht und damit auch der reglosen Gestalt des dreizehnjährigen Mädchens, das sich bisher noch überhaupt nicht gerührt hatte. Als er näher kam hörte er jedoch ihren ruhigen Atem und als er ihr noch näher war, hörte und spürte er sogar ihren friedlichen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, beides Indizien dafür, dass sie lediglich tief und fest schlief und zu seiner großen, wirklich enormen Überraschung verspürte er darüber sogar Erleichterung.

Er betrachtete sie, ihre feinen weichen, so seidigen fast weißen Haare und ihre dunkle goldene Haut. Ihr Kopf war auf die Tischplatte gesunken, sodass er ihr Gesicht nur halb erkennen konnte, aber ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten entspannt, jedenfalls soweit er sie sehen konnte. Vorsichtig und behutsam, um sie bloß nicht aus ihrem offensichtlichen und wohlverdientem Erschöpfungsschlaf zu reißen, hob er sie in die Höhe und platzierte sie sanft in seinen Armen sodass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte, bevor er ihr die rahmenlose Brille von der Nase nahm, damit diese nicht beschädigt würde. Ihr leicht süßlicher, kindlicher Duft, der von ihrer Haut verströmt wurde, stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn seltsamerweise schmunzeln. Man konnte Menschen, sowohl in Geschlecht als auch in ihren verschiedenen Altersklassen am Geruch unterscheiden; nun jedenfalls er konnte das, wobei ihm seine vielen Hundert Jahre Lebenserfahrung überaus behilflich waren, weshalb er für sich regelrechte Geruchsmuster herausgebildet hatte. Für ihn zum Beispiel roch ein Mann weniger angenehm als eine Frau und der Unterschied zwischen Kind, Jugendlicher und erwachsener Frau war auch klar wahrzunehmen. Oh ja, Integra roch wie ein Kind, war aber auf eine Art und Weise anziehend, dass er gern geneigt war ihr zartes Alter zu vergessen. Sie kuschelte sich unbewusst in ihrem schlafenden Zustand gegen ihn, ihre Finger griffen nach dem Stoff seines Mantels, verweilten dort und sie schlief ruhig weiter in seinen Armen. Er musterte ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht, welches umrahmt von ihren hellen Haaren unglaublich engelhaft aussah, und stellte fest wie völlig entspannt ihre Gesichtszüge plötzlich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen und Monaten wirkten, wie sinnlich ihre zarten Lippen, die er noch nie Lächeln gesehen hatte seit sie sein neuer Meister geworden war und er von ihrem köstlichen Blut gekostet hatte, wirkten und wie zerbrechlich und sanft sie in diesem schlafenden Zustand aussah. Fast so als wäre sie wirklich nur ein ganz normales kleines Mädchen, das von seiner Familie wohlbehütet aufwuchs und nicht die kühle und abgebrühte Leiterin der Hellsing Organisation zu der sie innerhalb von Tagen oder besser gesagt Stunden hatte werden müssen. Am Tag als er sie kennen lernte, als sie ihn mit ihrem Blut aus seinem erzwungenen zwanzigjährigen Schlaf erweckte, war sie noch ein richtiges Kind gewesen, unschuldig und unwissend, ein Zustand den sie nur zum Teil, zu einem recht kleinen Teil wie es schien, obwohl sie es tief in ihrem Inneren wohl noch immer war, bewahrt hatte. Sie war innerhalb von Stunden erwachsen geworden, denn schon wenige Stunden später war von dem ursprünglich sehr sanften, wenn auch äußerst stolzen und mutigen Kind nichts mehr übrig gewesen und an Stelle dieses Kindes, das über den Tod des Vaters getrauert hatte, war eine überzeugte, durch nichts zu erschreckende Person getreten, die gleichzeitig Kind aber auch schon gleichzeitig Erwachsener war.

Sie lächelte leicht im Schlaf, was einen überaus engelhaften Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zauberte und seufzte leise in seinen Armen; ihr Seufzen klang sogar fast zufrieden, insofern eine solche undeutlich vokalisierte Lautäußerung etwas Derartiges ausdrücken konnte jedenfalls. Er würde sie hinauf in ihr Bett bringen, denn dort wäre es sicher bequemer für sie zum Schlafen. Als er sich mit ihr auf dem Arm in die Schatten fallen ließ, die Dimensionen durchschritt, begann sie leicht zu zittern, der Griff ihrer zarten Finger um den Stoff seines Mantel festigte sich, sie wachte aber nicht auf, sondern gab, nachdem er sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer materialisiert hatte, lediglich noch einen weiteren Seufzer von sich, diesmal einen eher gequält, dabei aber auch ungemein erleichtert klingenden, bei dem sich ihr gesamter Brustkorb heftig hob und schließlich wieder senkte. Behutsam legte er schließlich ihren zarten Körper auf der weichen Oberfläche ihres Bettes ab, zog ihr die schweren Schnürschuhe aus und deckte ihre zierliche Gestalt sorgfältig mit der Bettdecke zu.

Sie reagierte auf diese Behandlung, auf seine behutsamen und vorsichtigen Berührungen, denn sie griff nach dem Saum der Decke und zog ihn fest an sich, ja wickelte sich regelrecht darin ein und rollte sich schließlich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen. Er wusste nicht woher der Impuls auf einmal kam, aber er kam, der Impuls ihr sanft über ihre seidenweiche dunkle Wange zu streichen, und vorsichtig ließ er seine behandschuhten Finger, die ohne den etwas isolierenden Stoff garantiert empfindlich kalt gegenüber ihrer Körpertemperatur gewesen wären, über ihre warme Haut streichen. „Papa…" nuschelte sie und ihre Stimme klang schrecklich traurig; gepaart mit der Undeutlichkeit ihres Nuschelns, ihres regelrecht schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdrucks, ihrer insgesamt wieder angespannten Körperhaltung und der Bewegung, die aussah als würde sie nach jemandem die Hand ausstrecken, schien ihm dieses so leise gesprochene Wort aus ihrem Mund sein untotes Herz brechen zu wollen, dass schon seit so langer Zeit nichts wirkliches mehr empfunden hatte.

„Shhht…" seine Stimme hatte unbewusst einen sanften, beruhigenden Klang angenommen. „Es ist alles gut…" sie seufzte nochmals und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sodass sie wieder halb auf dem Rücken lag. „Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes…" Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, ein Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen, er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann, noch immer lächelnd und mit einem seltsam prickelnden Gefühl in den Lippen, die ihre zarte warme Haut so sanft berührt hatten, in den Schatten der Nacht.

A/N: Und noch ein Kapitel abgeschlossen, auch wenn es ziemlich kurz war. Ich hoffe es war halbwegs unterhaltsam, obwohl ich fürchte es hätte wohl noch weiterer Überarbeitung bedurft...


	4. Chapter 03: Illness

A/N: Was lange währt wird zwar nicht gut, geht aber endlich weiter.  
Na dann, ich hoffe es gefällt. Und ich wage jetzt schon zu versprechen, dass das nachfolgende Chapter 04 endlich etwas mehr Action haben wird. Aber vorher erst noch einmal ein ruhiges Kapitel.  
Bis dahin,

Sam

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 03 – Illness

Die fünfzehnjährige Integral unterschied sich sehr von allen ihren Altergenossen. Sie war ruhiger, disziplinierter, scharfsinniger als jeder andere Teenager den er jemals kennengelernt hatte; da der Generationenunterschied bei ihr offenbar keine Rolle spielte konnte er sie ohne weiteres auch mit ihren Ahnen vergleichen, wobei sie in der Regel weitaus besser abschnitt. Und, ja die junge Integral hatte einige Hobbys die andere vielleicht zu Tode erschreckt hätten, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie anders als ihre Altersgenossen, die vielleicht eine Spielkonsole, Computer, Stereoanlagen oder vergleichbare Dinge um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben besaßen, keineswegs über derartige Dinge verfügte. Stattdessen besaß sie eine sehr ansehnliche Sammlung an Degen, Floretten, Säbeln, Kurz- und Langschwertern, Dolchen und anderen teilweise noch mittelalterlichen Hieb- und Stichwaffen, ja zusätzlich sogar einzelnen Armbrüsten und Langbogen, mit denen sie mittlerweile auch sehr trefflich umzugehen wusste.

Sie war zudem ein Ass auf dem Schießstand, von dem sich so mancher ihrer eigenen Soldaten eine Scheibe abschneiden konnte und die Präzision mit der sie alle Kugeln eines Magazins genau in das gleiche Loch, direkt in das Herz der Zielscheibe hinein, versenken konnte, schien selbst Walter etwas zu ängstigen, der über ihre Entwicklung sicherlich mit gemischten Gefühlen wachte. Zum Einen musste er den Fakt zwangsläufig begrüßen, dass sie sich nicht hatte hängen lassen, obwohl sie als Vollwaise, als Letzte ihrer Familie, sicherlich allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte einfach aufzugeben und in Verzweiflung und Resignation zu versinken, zum Anderen war er bestimmt darüber entsetzt, dass sie sich seit kurzem so unnahbar und emotional unterkühlt gab und augenscheinlich dabei war dieses Verhalten als ständige Konstante aufzubauen. Ein regungsloses Pokerface, das keine Emotionen preisgab, eine ruhige Sprechweise und ein gestrenges und kontrolliertes Auftreten gehörten zu ihren letzten Erwerbungen an Verhaltensweisen und sie war offenbar bestrebt dies beizubehalten und sich dauerhaft anzueignen, ganz einfach weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie damit erwachsener wirkte und damit, jedenfalls in ihrer Vorstellung, leichter von den Leuten akzeptiert wurde mit denen sie sich wegen ihrer aufgebürdeten Aufgabe und Verantwortung tagtäglich herumschlagen musste.

Man akzeptierte sie nur schwer am round table, besonders da sie als Sir Hellsing eigentlich diesen Rat anführte. Immerhin war sie eine Frau, offenbar ein absolutes Tabu in dieser Männerdomäne und nun ja, auch wenn jemand der enger mit ihre zusammenarbeitete nicht diesen Eindruck gewann, nach außen hin war sie nun einmal noch ein kleines Mädchen. In den Augen der alten verstockten, bornierten Männern des round table war sie damit mehr als nur in einer Hinsicht ungeeignet für den Posten den sie bekleidete und sie ließen keine Gelegenheit aus sie immer und imme wieder darauf hinzuweisen.

Dabei war sie längst kein wirkliches Kind mehr, hatte viel zu viel innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre die sie nun schon die Leiterin des königlich protestantischen Ritterordens war, erlebt. In Wahrheit war sie es vielleicht auch nie so richtig gewesen, da ihre Ausbildung ja begonnen hatte sobald sie in der Lage war zu laufen und zu reden, und spätestens seit ihr Vater gestorben war, hatte sie sich stets bemüht alles kindliche abzulegen, was ihr, so wie er im Laufe der Zeit feststellte, sehr gut gelang, sodass sie mittlerweile längst wie ein perfekter kleiner Erwachsener erschien.

„Meister?" sie saß nicht wie erwartet an ihrem Schreibtisch, auf ihrem angestammten Platz, auf dem sie weitaus mehr Zeit verbrachte als wohl in ihrem Bett, als er im Büro auftauchte um sich seine Befehle und Missionen für die kommende Nacht abzuholen. Das Licht der beiden Schreibtischlampen war noch angeschaltet, eine Akte lag aufgeschlagen da, aber von Integral fehlte jede Spur. Nun, so stimmte das natürlich nicht, denn die Tür zum Balkon stand offen und die kühle Brise der Dämmerung, der hereinbrechenden Nacht strömte herein, ließ die langen weißen Gardinen flattern und war doch nicht stark genug um die schweren Vorhänge, die während des Tages einen Großteil des Sonnenlichts aus dem Raum verbannten, zu bewegen; der Wind trug ihren angenehmen und berauschenden Geruch mit sich herein.

Er trat auf den Balkon und war für einen Moment von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, gefesselt. Die Untergehende Sonne versank gerade hinter dem Horizont, aus seiner Sichtweise also direkt hinter dem Wald, der das Hellsinganwesen auf dieser Seite des Herrenhauses bewuchs, und tauchte damit noch einmal das Land, die Baumkronen, die Gemäuer, einfach das komplette Spektrum des für ihn Sichtbaren in blut- und orangerote Strahlen, die alles wie ein Feuer gebadet erscheinen ließen. Außerdem sorgten jene Strahlen auch dafür, dass Integrals zierliche Gestalt sich als recht scharf umrissene tiefschwarze Silhouette vor ihm abzeichnete und von einer Korona aus lodernden Flammen umgeben schien, während sie regungslos am Balkongeländer stand und augenscheinlich in die Ferne, in den Sonnenuntergang hineinblickte und in ihre Gedanken versunken schien.

„Meister?"

Er hatte eigentlich erwartet gehabt, dass sie ihn längst bemerkt hätte, da sie das sonst immer tat, wenn er sich ihr näherte, zumal er sich dieses Mal nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, seine Präsenz vor ihr zu verbergen, aber sie schrak sosehr zusammen als er sie ansprach, dass sie seine Anwesenheit wohl nicht realisiert gehabt hatte. „Alucard." Sie blinzelte etwas erschrocken aus fast beängstigend verträumt wirkenden Augen und schien daher ein wenig so als wäre sie über alle Maßen über sein Auftauchen verblüfft. Irgendetwas an dieser Reaktion und an der seltsamen Art und Weise wie sie ihn ansah gefiel ihm nicht, erweckte in ihm den Eindruck als würde etwas nicht stimmen, als wäre etwas schrecklich falsch an dieser gesamten Situation, vor allen Dingen an ihrer regelrecht hektischen Reaktion. Schon seit Tagen hatte er das unleugbare Gefühl, dass sie irgendwie seltsam, ja anders roch als gewöhnlich, auch wenn er es nicht hätte genauer beschreiben oder gar sich darauf festlegen können. Er hatte sich mittlerweile ja daran gewöhnt, dass ihr Geruch sich, entsprechend ihrer körperlichen Entwicklung, im Laufe der Zeit etwas veränderte, aber da war stets etwas ganz charakteristisches, dass es ihm ermöglicht hätte sie unter Tausenden von anderen Menschen zielsicher zu finden und dass er ungemein anziehend fand und es vermochte ihn regelrecht zu berauschen. Heute war dies nicht so… obwohl da noch immer dieser Geruch war, der ihn nach ihr verlangen ließ, so roch sie doch… krank und erweckte, bei genauerem Hinsehen jedenfalls, auch genau diesen Eindruck.

Sie wirkte erschöpft, über alle Maßen erschöpft und er meinte sogar leichte Augenringe bei ihr festzustellen, während ihr Gesicht insgesamt etwas fahl wirkte, was angesichts ihres eigentlich dunklen Teints durchaus beunruhigend war. Ihre Finger hielten sich am Geländer fest, und ein feiner Schweißfilm benetzte ihre Stirn, wie er besorgt feststellen musste, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte. Vom warmen Sonnenlicht so angestrahlt schien ihre Haut regelrecht golden zu glühen und vom Schweiß benetzt glänzte sie auch überaus verführerisch, wäre da nicht dieses eigenartige beunruhigende Gefühl in ihm gewesen, weshalb er sich momentan nicht auf diese aufwallenden, von leichtem Begehren geprägten Regungen einlassen konnte. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie schließlich und wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihre Stimme sich langsam von ihrem kindlichen Klang zum weichen und dunkleren Ton einer erwachsenen Frau wandelte, auch wenn diese Entwicklung wirklich nur sehr langsam, ja eher fast unmerklich vonstatten ging.

Im ersten Moment erschien es ihm besser ihr darauf nicht zu antworten – sie hätte sich nur unnötig aufgeregt. „Ich wollte fragen was für Missionen es heute Nacht gibt."

Ein Seufzen entrang sich ihr und schien, weil es so gequält und schwer klang, wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen zu kommen, bevor sie auf die Uhr blickte und scharf die Luft einsog. „Es ist schon so spät… tut mir leid, ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen wie die Zeit vergeht… aber ich brauchte unbedingt ein wenig frische Luft, es war so stickig im Zimmer." Erklärte sie regelrecht traumwandlerisch.

„Integral, fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

Wieder blinzelte sie irritiert und ihre Finger klammerten sich noch fester um die Metallstange des Geländers. „Ich fühle mich gut." Er konnte hören, dass sie log, er nahm es an den feinen Nuancen ihrer Tonlage, an dem leichten Stocken mit dem sie sprach und an der Art und Weise wie sich die Pupillen ihrer Augen während sie sprach veränderten ablesen. Es ging ihr nicht gut; ja, es schien ihr sogar noch schlechter zu gehen als er angenommen hatte, nur war sie offenbar viel zu stolz oder zu stur, obwohl es zumindest in diesem Fall wohl im Endeffekt auf das Gleiche herauskam, um das offen auszusprechen.

Selbst auf die Entfernung in der er von ihr entfernt stand spürte er jetzt auch die unnatürliche Hitze die von ihrem zarten Körper abstrahlte und, obwohl er das kaum jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, er war darüber besorgt, ernsthaft besorgt. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass er, der mächtige Vampir, sich um den Zustand eines fünfzehnjährigen Mädchens sorgen würde, besonders weil er eigentlich mit Menschen in diesem Alter, im allgemeinen und mit Mädchen dieses eigentlich als recht schwierig bezeichneten Alters, im Besonderen, überhaupt nichts am Hut hatte?

„Dann werde ich mich mal wieder an die Arbeit machen." Sie wandte sich der Tür zu und wollte wieder hineingehen, aber er hielt sie am Arm zurück. Ihre erste Reaktion, nämlich sich wütend aus seinem Griff befreien zu wollen, erfolgte augenblicklich und war sicherlich längst zu einem antrainierten Reflex geworden, zumal sie ihn aus so gefährlich aufblitzenden Augen anfunkelte, dass er ihren aufwallenden Ärger regelrecht körperlich meinte spüren zu können. „Was soll das?! Lass mich sofort los!" kommandierte sie, mit bereits sehr befehlsgewohntem Tonfall, der ihn normalerweise auch dazu gebracht hätte letztlich nachzugeben und seine Spielchen – er liebte es einfach sie mit kleineren Machtproben so richtig auf die Palme zu bringen – wenigstens für den Moment zu beenden. Aber diesmal spielte er nicht.

„Ich denke du bist krank Integral." Sie setzte an sofort zu wiedersprechen, aber er ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Ich denke auch, dass du Fieber hast, Integral, und, dass du dich ausruhen und ins Bett legen solltest."

„Du bist wohl verrückt geworden. Mir geht es sehr gut, ich bin völlig gesund! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein!" fauchte sie mit ziemlich trotzigem Ton und zerrte an ihrem Arm um ihn aus seinem Griff zu winden. Ihre Reaktion rief ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass sie tief in sich drin wohl wirklich noch ein Kind war, weshalb sie, jedenfalls manchmal, zu heftigen Trotzreaktionen neigte, Trotzreaktionen die, gepaart mit ihrem Stolz, eventuell zu unangenehmen Konsequenzen für sie führen konnten; er glaubte nicht, dass Integral sich auch nur einen Moment lang über derartige Dinge Gedanken machte.

„Deine Haut ist ganz heiß. Ich nenne das Fieber und dein Trotz wird dir auch nicht helfen." Erklärte er, mit fast väterlicher Besorgnis und bemerkte viel zu spät, dass er damit wohl einen ganz entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hatte, da er es erst realisierte, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich extrem verfinsterte, sodass er jedem anderen vermutlich zgeradezu Angst eingejagt hätte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden! Du solltest wissen wo deine Grenzen sind, Alucard." erklärte sie mit eisiger Stimme – wieder ganz die kühle und kontrollierte Leiterin. Einzig die glänzenden Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn wollten sich offenbar einfach nicht ihrem Willen, auf gar keinen Fall krank zu werden oder gar schon zu sein, unterwerfen.

„Du riechst krank." Ein weiterer Fehler – fast befürchtete er der jetzt enorm aufgebrachte Teenager würde ihn ohrfeigen, nicht dass er sich sonderlich vor der Ohrfeige einer fünfzehnjährigen gefürchtet hätte…

„Verschwinde!" Er dachte gar nicht daran, auch wenn er einem direkten Befehl hätte gehorchen müssen; manchmal musste man sie einfach vor sich selbst beschützen, denn sie nahm ihre Aufgabe so ernst, dass sie daran vermutlich eines Tages zu Grunde gehen würde, wenn man sie nicht hin und wieder in ihrem Tun stoppte oder hinderte, da sie sich sonst jeden Tag ohne weiteres bis zu Erschöpfung verausgabte.

„Nein. Sei doch vernünftig. Du bist krank, du musst dich ein wenig schonen, geh ins Bett."

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht krank!" Sie hatte ihre Stimme soweit angehoben, dass sie fast ein wenig schrill schien und leicht unangenehm in seinen empfindlichen Ohren klang.

In der Tat verhielt sie sich ausgerechnet in diesem Moment sehr wie ein bockiges, trotziges, überaus dickköpfiges Kind und er wusste einfach nicht was er mit ihr machen sollte, zumal er jetzt auch noch bemerkte, wie schnell ihr Herzschlag eigentlich war; definitiv zu schnell. Er seufzte. „Integral… hör zu, sosehr jeder deine Arbeit schätzt, es nützt niemandem wenn du krank bist…" weiter kam er nicht, denn sie fiel ihm heftig ins Wort.

„Ich bin nicht krank! Und wenn du mich jetzt nicht sofort loslässt, dann…" Sie kam mit ihrer – vermutlich leeren – Drohung nicht viel weiter, sodass er niemals erfahren würde, was sie ihm eigentlich angedroht hätte (irgendwie schade…), da sie plötzlich einfach in sich zusammensackte. Alucard verdankte es seinen guten Reflexen, dass er sie ohne weiteres auffangen konnte, bevor sie auf den Boden schlug. Vorsichtig drückte er ihren regungslosen, zierlichen Körper gegen sich, wobei ihm der angenehme Geruch ihrer Haare in die Nase stieg. Sie war erstaunlich, ja eher unerwartet leicht, als er sie so festhielt; zärtlich streichelte er ihr durch das seidige Haar. Einen Moment lang stand er so völlig regungslos da; die Sonne versank langsam weiter hinter dem Horizont, und das warme orangerot wurde immer mehr vom leicht abgedunkelt wirkenden dunkelblau der Nacht abgelöst.

„Warum muss es immer die harte Tour sein?" er seufzte und spürte wie sie begann in seinen Armen ein wenig zu zittern; es war definitiv besser sie hineinzubringen und Walter von Integrals Krankheit in Kenntnis zu setzen da er sich… nun, er gab es ja nicht gern zu, aber er fühlte sich von der Situation, von einem kranken Teenager in seinen Armen, ein wenig überfordert, denn er hatte keine Ahnung was genau er tun sollte und musste, wenn er ihr helfen wollte.

„Walter, ich glaube Integral ist krank." Erstaunlicherweise fuhr Walter nicht einmal zusammen, als er einfach direkt hinter ihm, die bewusstlos Integral noch immer auf dem Arm, aus den Schatten heraus auftauchte.

„Wie kommst du denn dar…" Walter wandte sich beim Sprechen um und verstummte augenblicklich als er die regungslose Gestalt von Integral in Alucards Armen liegen sah. „Oh mein… Sie gehört ins Bett… ich werde einen Arzt rufen…" Während der alte Shinigami zum Telefon griff, trug er Integral herauf in ihr Zimmer und bettete sie behutsam auf ihr Bett. Dort, wo sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, fühlte es sich noch immer ganz warm an, ein wunderbares Gefühl und wieder realisierte er, wie sehr er sich wünschte, wie sehr sein Körper danach verlangte, sie in seinen Armen liegen zu fühlen und das nicht nur, wenn sie bewusstlos war. Natürlich waren solche Gedanken, zumindest in diesem Moment, nun gut, eigentlich immer, wenn er seinem fünfzehnjährigen Meister gegenüberstand, völlig unangebracht, aber er konnte nichts gegen die Bestie in seinem Innern tun. Diese Bestie wurde so von ihren Trieben kontrolliert und bestimmt, dass so etwas wie die für ihn ohnehin überholt und reichlich belanglos erscheinenden Moralvorstellungen der Menschen, ohnehin nichts galten und er sich dadurch keinesfalls davon abhalten ließ sie zu begehren.

Walter kam herein und starrte ihn an; vermutlich mussten sich einige seiner Gedanken sie betreffend in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegeln, denn in den Blick des Butlers mischte sich so etwas wie leichte Besorgnis, sowie eventuell etwas, dass Abscheu wohl am nächsten gekommen wäre. Abscheu war es aber auch nicht direkt..., dann vielleicht eher schon eine Art gewisse Faszination an der ganzen Sache und natürlich unübersehbarer Tadel. Der alte Mann kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut.

Geschäftig beugte Walter sich über Integral, fühlte ihren Puls, lauschte einen Moment lang äußerst angestrengt ihren ruhigen Atemzügen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sich ihre anfängliche Bewusstlosigkeit in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf gewandelt hatte, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und seufzte resignierend, als auch er die glühende Hitze spürte, die von der Haut seines Schützlings ausging. Vorsichtig und behutsam, um sie bloß nicht aufzuwecken, begann er dann sie langsam auszuziehen, zog ihr zuerst einmal die schweren Boots aus, befreite sie von ihrer Anzugjacke, dann ihrer Krawatte und machte sich als nächstes daran ihr Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zu ziehen, hielt aber plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Möchtest du nicht gehen, Alucard?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Weil… weil es unpassend wäre zu bleiben, Alucard." Erwiderte Walter ruhig, aber mit Nachdruck; Alucard ließ sich davon keinesfalls beirren.

„Denk nicht ich hätte noch nie eine nackte Frau, oder besser gesagt ein nacktes Kind gesehen."

Walter schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht. Du hast hier nichts verloren, überhaupt nichts, weder wenn sie angezogen und wach, noch wenn sie bewusstlos ist. Sie würde es nicht wollen."

„Du bist schließlich auch hier und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es sonderlich mögen würde, zu wissen, dass du sie umziehst."

Wiederholt seufzte Walter. „Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes. Ich könnte leicht ihr Vater sein, wenn ich es vom Alter her betrachte und…"

Alucard fiel ihm mitten ins Wort und grinste bei diesem Gedanken wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, oder besser gesagt wie die Katze, die gerade einen Vogel gefressen hat und der noch immer ein paar Federn aus dem Maul schauten. „Ich auch, Walter, ich auch."

„Du hast ihrem Vater aber nicht geschworen auf sie aufzupassen."

„Aber ich habe es _ihr_ geschworen." Wieder zeichnete sich dieses unmögliche Grinsen, dass seine junge und hin und wieder äußerst heißblütige Herrin so leicht reizen konnte, auf seinem Gesicht ab, als Walter schließlich resignierend den Kopf schüttelte und sich ohne ein weiteres Wort daran machte, sie zu entkleiden und ihr dann ein weißes Nachthemd anzuziehen.


	5. Chapter 04: Loss of an Innocent

A/N: Wie versprochen hier ein etwas... actionreicheres Kapitel. Ich möchte ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass es in Anteilen Inhalt enthält, der nicht unbedingt für jüngere Leser gedacht ist, obwohl es sich nur um Andeutungen handelt.

Sam

--

Chapter 04 – The Taste Of Blood; Loss Of An Innocent

_Köstlich, berauschend, die Sinne umnebelnd_. Alucard wusste nicht einmal wieso, aber der unglaubliche Drang ihr Blut zu trinken, sie zu schmecken, zu fühlen… wurde immer schlimmer und mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde auf geradezu unerträgliche Art und Weise stärker. Woher kam diese plötzliche Gier nach ihrem Blut?

In der Tat war der Drang so stark, dass er regelrecht Schmerzen vor Verlangen verspürte, sie einfach sehen, in ihrer Nähe sein musste, sie unbedingt fühlen wollte.

„Meister?" Als seine Frage, die er stellte als er sich in ihrem Quartier, denn es wäre zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit selbst für diesen sechzehnjährigen Workaholic, der sie nun einmal war, unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sie noch im Arbeitszimmer über Akten und Missionsberichten gebrütet hätte, weshalb er gleich in ihrem Schlafzimmer auftauchte, materialisierte, unbeantwortet blieb, war klar, dass Integral längst schlief. Silbernes Licht eines Vollmondes fiel durch nur halb zugezogene Vorhänge herein und tauchte ihre zierliche, plötzlich erstaunlich klein erscheinende, in Decken eingewickelte Gestalt in einen wundervollen Schimmer, was den Eindruck erweckte sie, vor allen Dingen ihr ungewöhnlich helles Haar würde im Dunkeln leuchten. Wenn er noch ein Herz gehabt hätte, das hätte schlagen können, hätte es jetzt angefangen wie verrückt zu pochen, als er sich langsam ihrer fest zusammengerollten Gestalt näherte. Je näher er kam, umso intensiver nahm er ihren berauschenden Geruch wahr, umso deutlich vernahm er ihren Herzschlag und umso lauter hörte er ihr Blut in seinen empfindlichen Ohren rauschen. Welche Verlockung sie doch darstellte, und das in jeder für ihn nur denkbaren Beziehung, und wie erschreckend einfach es wäre…

Nein, derartige Gedanken waren nicht gut, sie waren sogar regelrecht verboten, aber das war eben sein Schicksal als stets gehorsamer Diener; meistens musste er seine eigenen Sehnsüchte zurückstecken. Behutsam, langsam und darauf bedacht sie nicht aufzuwecken, setzte er sich neben ihr auf das Bett, woraufhin sie sich aufgrund der leichten Schräglage zu ihm herumwälzte, er ihre warmen Finger an seinem Bein spürte. Er beugte sich über sie, die Hände jeweils zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes abstützend, atmete tief ihren verführerischen Geruch ein; er war nur noch Zentimeter von ihrer weichen, zarten, im Mondlicht wie reines Gold glänzenden, erstaunlich dunklen Haut, die ihr ein regelrecht exotisches Aussehen gab, entfernt, sein eisiger Atem aus seinen nutzlosen Lungen, strich über ihre Wange und ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht verzog sich. Sie drehte den Kopf, sodass sie ihm jetzt, hätte sie die Augen geöffnet, direkt ins Gesicht, besser gesagt in sein breit grinsendes, dabei seine Fangzähne entblößendes Gesicht geblickt hätte, dass nur noch durch wenige Millimeter Luft von ihrem getrennt war. Vorsichtig beugte er sich noch weiter herab, fast berührten ihre Lippen sich. Er hatte dabei nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, schließlich würde sie es erstens gar nicht mitbekommen, zweitens war seine Frau, damals als er noch ein Mensch gewesen war, auch nicht älter, ja sogar ein klein wenig jünger gewesen als Integral es jetzt war und drittens, war er so von seinem Begehren kontrolliert, eigentlich auch für ihn völlig unverständlicherweise, dass seine Vernunft längst auf der Strecke geblieben war, seit er hier im Raum, in ihrem direkten Dunstkreis war.

Ausgerechnet diesen Moment suchte Integral sich aus um plötzlich die Augen zu öffnen. Alucard fühlte das Siegel vor Energie regelrecht vibrieren, vermutete dass Integral ebenfalls die Magie um sie herum knistern spüren oder gar sehen konnte und dann stieß sie, noch bevor er sie packen und ihr den Mund zu halten konnte, einen wahrhaft ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus. Während Alucard endlich, und sogar mit leichtem Entsetzen, klar wurde, was hier los war, nämlich, dass das Siegel unerklärlicherweise nach einer Erneuerung des Blutbandes verlangte und er sich daher wohl schon längst in einem ziemlich gefährlichen Blutrausch befand, der ihn, im fortgeschrittenen Stadium, das hieß, wenn er zuvor nicht das Blut seines jetzigen Meisters erhielt, zu einer beinahe unkontrollierbaren Bestie machte, die in der Regel äußerst wahllos tötete, starrte das junge Mädchen ihn aus vor Schreck geweiteten und ihn sicherlich nur schemenhaft erkennenden Augen an, bevor sie hinter sich tastete, zur Seite griff, vermutlich nach ihrer Brille suchte, aber ins Leere fasste und mit einem weiteren kurzen Schrei, noch bevor er sie endlich ergreifen konnte, seitwärts aus dem Bett fiel, sich auf dem Boden abrollte, auf die Füße kam und zur Tür eilte. Als Alucard jetzt, da ihm mittlerweile sowieso alles egal war, hinter ihr her wollte, bemerkte er, eigentlich viel zu spät verglichen mit seiner sonstigen Wahrnehmung, Walter, der längst von Integrals nicht zu überhörenden Schrei alarmiert hereingestürmt war und ihm mit seinen Microfilamentdrähten geschickt den Kopf abschlug.

Offenbar war also Alucard nicht der einzige der seinen Zustand erkannt hatte, auch der alte Angel of Death hatte verstanden was mit ihm los war, was dahingehend sicherlich besonders bemerkenswert war, da der etwas in die Jahre gekommene Mann ja, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, nicht einmal alle Vorzeichen hatte bemerken können.

Alucard löste sich beinahe augenblicklich in seine _flüssige_, tintenartige Form auf, die direkt dorthin floss und sich zusammenballte, wo sein abgetrennter Kopf hingerollt war. Walter zerrte Integral, in deren Adern Adrenalin in solchem Ausmaß rauschte, dass sie keinerlei Schlaftrunkenheit mehr verspüren konnte, die einen berechtigterweise schockierten Gesichtsausdruck hatte, mit Gewalt aus dem Raum. Der alte Angel of Death hastete, Integrals Hand schraubstockartig umklammernd, den Gang entlang und die Treppe herunter.

Alucard verfolgte die beiden ohne zu zögern, oder nachzudenken, sodass es für die beiden lediglich so aussah, als würde ihnen eine allumfassende, lebendige Schwärze, die Wände und Boden bedeckte und alles Licht schluckte, folgen. Er hörte Integrals aufgeregte Stimme und sah wie sie in ihrem schwarzen Seidenschlafanzug hinter dem Butler herstolperte, sich dabei immer wieder umwandte und mehrmals beinahe dabei über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre, zumal Walter, obwohl Integral keinesfalls klein war und für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter sogar eher herausragend hochgewachsen, definitiv längere Beine hatte und sie kaum mit ihm Schritt halten konnte.

„Walter… was ist denn los? Lass mich los… Walter…" der ehemalige Angel of Death antwortete ihr nicht und zerrte sie einfach wortlos immer weiter, herunter in die Verlies, die ehemals versiegelte Sektion des Herrenhauses.

„Keine Panik, alles wird gut…" Walter schob Integral vor sich in das Verlies in dem Alucard ursprünglich eingesperrt gewesen war und schloss hinter sich eilig die Tür; nicht, dass diese Maßnahme Alucard auch nur eine Sekunde aufgehalten hätte. Seine Worte dienten vermutlich eher dazu sich selbst und weniger seinen Schützling zu beruhigen, denn zumindest Walter musste eine vage Vorstellung dessen haben was jetzt zwangsläufig geschehen würde.

Als Alucard durch die Türritzen hindurch in den Raum gelangte, schrie Integral, die von Walter, der jetzt ein kleines, scharf blinkendes Jagdmesser in der Hand hielt, trotz ihres andauernden Zappelns festgehalten wurde, ungewohnt panisch auf. „Gott… was ist hier denn los?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, etwas dass man sonst von dem recht furchtlosen Teenager gar nicht kannte. Aber auch sie musste die unterschwellige, aber tödliche Bedrohung gespürt haben, die über all dem lag.

„Er braucht dein Blut Integral, bevor er völlig den Verstand verliert…"

Integrals Augen weiteten sich noch weiter, als auch sie verstand was hier eigentlich los war. „Mein Blut?" Man konnte geradezu sehen wie fieberhaft sie ihr Gedächtnis nach allen Informationen, die sie zu diesem heiklen Thema hatte durchforstete. „…Walter was willst du mit dem Messer…" sie zerrte an ihrem Arm, versuchte ihn Walters Griff zu entwinden. „Nein! Lass mich los… ich mache das selbst oder gar nicht!" schrie sie schließlich, stets mit einem halben Auge auf Alucard blickend, der sich ihr ständig genähert hatte, jetzt fast in seiner flüssigen Form ihre nackten Füße berührte, bevor Integral Walter, der es wohl doch nicht übers Herz brachte seinem Schützling etwas anzutun, selbst wenn es die einzige Chance war ihrer aller Leben zu retten, das Messer aus der Hand nahm.

Voller Vorfreude sah Alucard wie sie die Klinge über ihren Arm hielt und dann… sie gab keinen Ton von sich als sie die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge in die Haut ihres Armes grub – darauf bedacht keine größeren Gefäße zu verletzen – und sich selbst damit eine nicht sonderlich gefährliche, dafür aber blutende Fleischwunde zufügte.

Ihre Herzfrequenz erhöhte sich merklich als sie sah wie Blut beinahe Augenblicklich aus der Verletzung quoll. Das rhythmische Schlagen ihres Herzens hallte wie Trommelschläge durch seinen Geist während alles was er noch wahrnehmen konnte das Blut war, das über ihre Haut rann.

Der Geruch von Blut, von ihrem köstlichen, reinen, jungfräulichen Blut genauer gesagt, schien plötzlich den Raum zu erfüllen und damit auch auf einmal seine Existenz zu bestimmen, zu definieren. Ohne darüber auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, stürzte sich seine körperlose Form auf die junge Integral, die entsetzt vor der mittlerweile nicht mehr schwarzen sondern blutroten, sich bewegenden, zähflüssigen Masse zurückwich, solange, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drückte.

Walter, der sich vermutlich recht lebhaft vorstellen konnte (bzw. sich sogar daran erinnerte) was jetzt kommen würde und Integral ersparen wollte, zu wissen, dass er es auch noch gesehen und miterlebt hatte, hatte den Raum verlassen, vertraute ihm augenscheinlich soweit, als dass er davon ausging, dass er sie nicht töten würde.

Einige Tropfen von Integrals Blut waren zu Boden gefallen und netzten die kühlen Steine. Das Blut schmeckte außerordentlich köstlich, sogar noch besser als in seiner Erinnerung und ein stetes rotes Rinnsal lief mittlerweile ihren Arm entlang, hatte auch ihre Kleidung, den dünnen seidenen Schlafanzug befleckt.

Integral selbst, der diese Situation nicht geheuer war, verhielt sich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier; aber immerhin selbst in dieser bedrohlichen Situation noch nicht völlig panisch. Ihre Beunruhigung war allerdings wirklich angebracht, da der Blutrausch ein durchaus nicht zu verachtendes Risiko darstellte, selbst für sie seinen _Meister;_ beziehungsweise gerade für sie.

Ihre Augen huschten nervös von einer Seite zur anderen, fas so als suche sie einen Fluchtweg, den es natürlich nicht gab – natürlich, er hätte sie garantiert nicht entkommen lassen – einmal davon abgesehen, dass er wusste, dass sie nie geflohen wäre; die Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht war ihr wichtiger als ihr Leben. Das rote Rinnsal gabelte sich wie ein Fluss über ihrem Handrücken auf, bevor es an ihren Fingerspitzen kleine Tropfen bildete, die weiterhin zu Boden tropften, während sie sich, mit aller Kraft wie es schien, gegen die Wand hinter sich presste. Er hörte ihren hämmernden Herzschlag, fühlte das Entsetzen, dass wohl von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, roch den regelrecht überwältigenden Geruch ihres Blutes, während er noch immer den süchtigmachenden Geschmack dieser kleinen Kostproben schmeckte.

Schließlich erreichte er sie, seine körperlose Form machte sich gierig daran zunächst ihre Füße zu _verschlingen_ um sich auf diese Weise, quälend langsam jeden Millimeter genießend an ihr empor zu bewegen. Es war Integral sehr hoch anzurechnen, dass sie nicht aufschrie, als er damit begann, sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter, jedes noch so kleine Stück ihres Körper einzuverleiben, sie völlig zu umhüllen und ihren Geist in seine Welt, seine Welt aus ewiger Nacht und allumfassendem Chaos, hineinzureißen. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, während er langsam an ihren Beinen nach oben kroch, nebenbei den Stoff ihrer Kleidung in seine Bestandteile auflöste und auf diesem Wege ihre wunderbar duftende, berauschend schmeckende, so unendlich zarte, seidenweiche goldschimmernde Haut liebkoste, mit tausend Mündern und Zungen darüber fuhr. Unter dieser herrlichen Haut – die allein schon ausgereicht hätte um ihn Stunden zu beschäftigen – fühlte er ihr süßes Blut pulsieren; er roch den verführerischen Geruch ihres zarten und zierlichen Körpers, frisch und rein, spürte wie die Muskeln sich dort, wo er sie berührte anspannten, schließlich sogar zu zittern begannen, nahm ihre schnellen und gepressten Atemzüge wahr und wusste sie würde, stolz, starrköpfig, stark und mutig wie sie war, mit allen ihr zu Gebote stehenden Mitteln gegen ihn ankämpfen, wenn er versuchte sie sich zu nehmen. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet und es erfüllte ihn mit einem gewissen Stolz, dass sein jetziger Meister kein schwächlicher, einfach zu kontrollierender Mensch war, sondern ein regelrecht nichtmenschliches Wesen mit einem Funken Menschlichkeit, einem riesigen Kämpferwillen und definitiv übermenschlicher Stärke, sowohl physisch als auch und vor allen Dingen psychisch. Das war es was sie von der Masse der Menschen abhob, sie einzigartig machte, ihn so unglaublich an diesem Kind bzw. dieser Kindfrau faszinierte und sie damit, ohne dass sie davon etwas ahnte oder es sich, wenn sie denn etwas ahnte, eingestehen würde, zu seinem perfekten Gefährten machte. In Verbindung mit ihrem nicht unbeträchtlichen magischen Erbe, würde all dies letztlich zu Unsterblichkeit führen; die Ewigkeit wartete nur darauf endlich Integral willkommen heißen zu dürfen.

Dann gelangte er an ihren Arm, an ihr Blut, begann begierig an der Wunde zu saugen, ihr Blut aufzulecken und labte sich daran. Sie erschien richtiggehend erstarrt, paralysiert und brachte keinen Ton über ihre weichen Lippen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie spätestens, als er sie bis zum Hals bereits verschlungen hatte, er seine Augen – alle Tausend – in der lebendigen Schwärze, die den Rest des Zimmers und bereits einen Großteil ihres Körper einnahm, öffnete und jedes sie voller Gier und Verlangen gleichermaßen anstarrte, während er sich wie eine Art zweite Haut, eine zweite sich bewegende, sich windende, sie immer und immer wieder liebkosende Haut, auf jedem Millimeter ihres mittlerweile völlig nackten Körpers ausbreitete, schreien wollte, vor Entsetzen aber offensichtlich keinen Ton herausbrachte. Das Messer, dass sie bislang festumklammert hatte entglitt ihren plötzlich zitternden, schwachen Fingern und fiel mit einem leisen, metallischen Klirren zu Boden. Als er sie schließlich völlig umschlossen hatte, jedes Fleckchen ihrer Haut kannte, berührte, kostete, hörte er schließlich ihren schrillen geistigen Aufschrei, ihre körperliche Gestalt hatte den Mund fest zusammengepresst und auch die Augen geschlossen, während er jeden Augenblick, in dem sie so vollkommen sein war, in vollen Zügen genoss und auskostete, und er ihr geistiges Selbst begann herauszufordern, sie unbarmherzig in die Schwärze stieß.

Zunächst strampelte sie nur völlig hilflos in diesem Meer aus Schwärze, versuchte nicht unterzugehen, was, solange sie panisch und von Angst angetrieben handelte, aber so bleiben würde. Die Schwärze seines Geistes war in dieser Beziehung wahrlich unbarmherzig. Er konnte ihre Selbstkontrolle nur bewundern – noch beschränkte er sich darauf sie lediglich zu beobachten – als sie sich schließlich zur Ruhe zwang und auf einmal festen Boden unter sich spürte. Ihr Atem ging schwer, Schweißperlen bedeckten ihr Gesicht und vor Anstrengung bebten ihre Muskeln noch immer.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so stark sein würdest." Wisperte er in ihr Ohr, schlang seine Arme von hinten um sie, fühlte wie sein Verlangen wie lodernde Flammen in ihm emporzüngelte und spürte wie sie jeden einzelnen ihrer gut trainieren Muskeln anspannte.

„Was soll das Alucard, du hast doch mein Blut." erwiderte sie mit kalter Stimme, die so fest und überzeugt, ja nicht einmal im Ansatz ängstlich klang, dass er wirklich beeindruckt war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Dein Blut genügt mir schon lange nicht mehr, meine kleine Schönheit." Behutsam küsste er ihren Nacken, liebkoste ihr Ohr mit seiner Zunge.

„Nein!" Mit einer Kraft und Geschwindigkeit, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte, entwand sie sich seinem Griff. In ihren Augen funkelte als sie ihn ansah die ungebrochene Kraft ihres Geistes und entlockte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln, während er seine Hoffnung, sie vielleicht doch noch bei dieser eigentlich sehr guten Gelegenheit zu bekommen, zumindest für dieses Mal in den Wind schreiben musste; in dieser Welt in der geistige Stärke das Einzige war was zählte, war sie ihm, der er durch seine Triebe jedenfalls zeitweise kontrolliert wurde, vermutlich trotz ihres jugendlichen Alters, ihrer fast noch kindlichen, wenn auch schon verlockend fraulichen Erscheinung, ein wenig überlegen, oder zumindest ebenbürtig. „Niemals Alucard."

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, Meister." Damit entließ er ihren Geist und konzentrierte sich wieder völlig auf den körperlichen Genuss, den er in beinahe bislang unbekanntem Ausmaß empfand. Die Zeit dehnte sich scheinbar endlos, während all seine Sinne sich nur noch auf den sich windenden Körper von Integral fixierten, er außer ihr, der Süße ihres Duftes, dem Geschmack ihres Blutes, dem Gefühl ihrer zarten Haut wenn er sie berührte, dem Rauschen ihres Blutes, nichts anderes mehr von der Welt wahrnahmen.

Obwohl es Alucard, vermutlich aber auch Integral wie eine schiere Ewigkeit vorkam, war ihre Verletzung keinesfalls sonderlich tief gewesen und hatte sich schnell, fast zu schnell wieder geschlossen; mit leichtem Widerwillen ließ er schließlich von ihr ab.

Sie lag auf dem Boden, völlig nackt, die Augen jetzt weit aufgerissen, mit keuchendem Atem, so wie ein Fisch der auf dem Trockenen nach Luft schnappte und am ganzen feingliedrigen Leib zitternd. Langsam nachdem sein Verstand langsam wieder die Vorherrschaft über seinen bislang lediglich von Trieben kontrollierten Körper gewann, formte er sich wieder zu seiner menschlichen Gestalt, aber obwohl die Verletzung an ihrem Arm sich längst geschlossen hatte, nahm er noch immer den verlockenden Geruch ihres Blutes wahr, weshalb der Blutrausch noch immer nicht völlig abklingen wollte.

Dann sah er es… ihre Lippen, so rot, blutrot, feucht von ihrem Blut, da sie sich vermutlich selbst gebissen und dabei augenscheinlich verletzt hatte. Sie selbst realisierte diesen Umstand nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile nach ihm und doch definitiv zu spät, denn er presste seinen Mund so schnell auf den ihren, dass sie nicht einmal mehr einen richtigen Schrei herausbrachte. Voller Gier zwang er seine Zunge in ihren Mund, kostete jeden Winkel ihres warmen und weichen Mundes auf der Suche nach jedem noch so kleinen Tropfen ihres Blutes aus, obwohl sie sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn wehrte. Ihre Hände schlugen nach ihm, versuchten ihn von sich wegzuschieben, ihr gesamter Körper bäumte sich gegen ihn, seine grobe Behandlung auf, sie versuchte nach ihm zu treten und ihren Kopf, besser ihren Mund seinem unbarmherzigen und ziemlich gewalttätigen Zugriff zu entziehen, natürlich vergebens, denn ohne jede Mühe, aber mit einem Inneren Lächeln, presste er sie einfach zur absoluten Hilflosigkeit verdammt auf den kalten, rauen Steinboden, fuhr unbeirrt mit seinem Tun fort. Das Blut, dass er von ihren Lippen, aus ihrem Mund leckte, erschien ihm noch köstlicher als das was er zuvor schon kosten durfte und er drückte sich so fest gegen sie, dass er ihr Herz durch ihren Brustkorb hindurch regelrecht gegen seinen Körper schlagen spüren konnte, während er noch gar nicht daran dachte sie aus seinem Griff zu entlassen, obwohl, oder gerade weil sie sich heftig wehrte, sich unter ihm verzweifelt wand und die Augen, als Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens, weit aufgerissen hatte. Voller Gier saugte er an ihrer Lippe, allerdings ohne weiteres Blut hervorzuholen; schließlich gab er es auf, ließ sie los und platzierte sich wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt um sie genauestens beobachten zu können.

Integral setzte sich auf und würgte, konnte den Drang sich zu übergeben aber offenbar erfolgreich zurückdrängen, fuhr sich immer wieder mit der Hand über ihr von ihm misshandelten Lippen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt, sich wieder gefasst hatte und auch er endlich wieder ein vernünftig denkendes Wesen und kein blutgieriges Monster mehr war, näherte er sich ihr wieder langsam.

Sie hatte die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen, die Arme um sich geschlungen und versuchte augenscheinlich das stetige Zittern zu unterdrücken, was ihr in ihrem völlig erschöpften und entkräfteten, denn diese ganze Prozedur hatte sie viel ihrer Kraft gekostet, mehr noch als sie sich vielleicht bis jetzt bewusst war, sodass es ihn nicht einmal gewundert hätte ein paar graue oder weiße Haare bei ihr zu sehen, aber nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Sie schien seine Anwesenheit kaum zu registrieren, ihre Augen blickten ins Leere. Behutsam hüllte er sie in seinen Mantel, sie wandte sich schließlich doch zu ihm um, wollte offenbar etwas sagen, hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, aber bevor auch nur der kleinste Ton über ihre Lippen kam, verlor sie einfach das Bewusstsein. Ihre Gestalt sackte in seinem Arm zusammen und vorsichtig hob er ihren zarten Körper in die Höhe.

Als er mit ihr in ihrem Zimmer auftauchte, starrte Walter, der offenbar nur auf sie gewartet hatte, ihn finster an und als sein Blick auf ihre bewusstlos in seinem Arm liegende Gestalt fiel, mischte so etwas wie Entsetzen in seinen Blick hinein. „Oh nein…" der alte Shinigami stürzte auf ihn zu und entriss ihm das regungslose Bündel, legte sie auf das Bett, wickelte sie aus dem großen Mantel und begann sie eilig zu untersuchen.

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan, jedenfalls nicht das was du befürchtest." Erklärte Alucard ruhig und legte dem Butler eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie ist nur erschöpft und entkräftet."

Walter schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar durch das beruhigt was er gesehen und gehört hatte und blickte ihn an. „Wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich ihr das gern erspart." Wieder wandte er sich zu Integral und deckte sie schließlich zu – der Ausdruck von blankem Entsetzen zeichnete sich noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Warum ist es überhaupt passiert?"

Alucard presste die Lippen zusammen, die Antwort, die er geben würde, die einzige wahrheitsgetreue Antwort, die er überhaupt geben konnte, war nicht leicht auszusprechen. „Sie ist…" Die Worte, diese so falschen und verbotenen Worte wollten einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Walters Blick wurde regelrecht bohrend. „…ich begehre sie. Das Siegel wurde dafür nicht konzipiert und kann der Dauerbelastung nicht standhalten, deshalb, nun deshalb muss es öfter erneuert werden."

„Sie bezahlt einen hohen Preis." Sagte Walter mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck und sah wieder auf das bewusstlose Mädchen, wobei er offen ließ, was genau er mit seinen Worten meinte; seine Lippen waren zu einer fast blutleeren, dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Ja, zweifellos." Alucard starrte sie an. Die feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge, ihre geröteten Wangen, den leichtgeöffneten, zarten Mund und fühlte zum ersten Mal im langen Zeitraum seiner Existenz ehrliches Bedauern für seine Triebe und Taten. Alles hatte seinen Preis, alles, nur manchmal war der Preis einfach zu hoch, selbst in seinen Maßstäben, genau wie in diesem Fall; der Verlust einer Unschuldigen.

--

A/N: Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel hatte gewisse Anteile, die etwas nun ja… ungewöhnlich sind, aber ich finde es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gelungen. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen.


End file.
